jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaa
A rock python and a former enemy turned ally of Mowgli, Shanti, Baloo, Bagheera and Kitty and the mortal enemy of the Bandar-Log. "The moon sssetssss. Isss there light enough to ssssee? '' ...''Good now beginssss... the dance. The Dance of the Hunger of KAA!" Characteristics *'Name': Kaa *'Age': Possibly over 100 *'Hair': None (she's a snake) *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Trying to eat Mowgli (formerly), trying to eat Kitty (formerly), trying to eat Shanti (formerly), hunting the Bandar-Log *'Dislikes': Her prey getting away from her, having her meals get interrupted, the Bandar-Log, Shere Khan, poisonous snakes, Tabaqui, getting so hungry she has to break the Law of the Jungle and eat humans, those trespassing in her domain. *'Family': Unknown Appearance Kaa is a Rock Python with yellow and brown scales. Normally she has yellow eyes, but those tend to change different colors when she has her hypnotizing gaze on her prey or enemies and the brown markings on her body seem to glow as well. Being that she has been around for hundreds of years, she is bigger than any snake in the jungle. Background Kaa's Domain When Mowgli and Ernest escaped Shere Khan and Sabor's attack, Mowgli accidentally ran into Kaa's territory where she attempted to eat him, confusing him for a Bandar-Log. However, she was interrupted by Bagheera who told her not to become a law-breaker like Shere Khan and his allies. After being briefly offended by this, Kaa relented and asked the panther what to do with the unconscious Man-Cub. At first put off by Bagheera's idea to give him to the wolves, Kaa reluctantly agreed before going back to her hunting. Council of the Wolves Kaa was among the three to speak for Mowgli alongside Baloo and Bagheera. Teaching the Next Generation When Mowgli was ten-years-old, Kaa taught him and the younger members of the Seeonee wolves how to be immune to snake hypnosis by performing the Dance of Illusion. Kaa's Hunting When Mowgli was kidnapped by the Bandar-Log, Bagheera and Baloo sought the aid of Kaa as she was the monkeys' mortal enemy. When Bagheera and Baloo lied to her that the monkeys called her a "slimy, yellow, legless earthworm", Kaa became angrier than ever. She then managed to eat a good number of the Bandar-Log by hypnotizing them while their king Louie escaped. Personality At first, Kaa seems rather sinister and single minded in eating anything that comes into her territory, however, she is also wise but can be ferocious. Despite revealing her more benevolent nature, Kaa is one of the most feared animals in the jungle, even able to face Shere Khan and make the tiger flinch. She also dislikes poisonous snakes such as White Hood, the cobra as she deems them cowards who rely on their venom instead of their strong coils. Skills\Abilities *'Hypnotism: '''Kaa is able to hypnotize her enemies or prey by using hypnotic abilities via her eyes and a strange dance using her long, sinuous body. Even her allies fall victim to this though she teaches Mowgli to become immune to it. *'Long and Stretchable Body''' Gallery Voice Actor Scarlett Johansson Trivia *When Kaa is first introduced, she seems to be a more competent version of her Disney incarnation who was more of a villain but later on, she becomes more akin to her characterization in the original book in that she was a mentor of Mowgli. *This Kaa, much like the 2016 and 2018 film incarnations, is female. Quotes *(Regarding poisonous snakes) "Poisssson? Ssssnakessss who usssse poisssson assss their sssstrength are nothing but cowardsssss." *(repeated line)"Trusssst in me." *"I sssshall sssspeak for the Man-Cub if no wolf sssstandssss for him." *(To Shere Khan) "I am many thingsssss, but in thesssse parts, you hold no power. Now leave before I decide to have you assss my afternoon ssssnack, Tiger." *"Isss there newssss of hunting today? I am asssss empty assss a dry well." Navigation Category:Allies Category:Animals Category:Former Villains Category:Snakes Category:Characters Category:Females